


The Offer

by MrProphet



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Offer

“Will you come to me in the garden, my love? Will you come out from your world of light and noise to me in my realm of shadows? Will you leave behind your music and laughter to cleave to me? Will you be damned in the eyes of your people, cast out from your kin and cut off from your world, all for the sake of our love?

“Will you give me your word and promise? Will you give me your heart and soul? Your flesh and blood? Your body and bones? Will you surrender your whole self to me without reserve?”

In the moonlit garden the Prince of Thorn and Briar met with a mortal maiden. Love was pledged in the shadows, and when the sun rose, the fairy prince was bound in chains as soft as silk and as strong as steel.


End file.
